


Just Like the 80's Films

by SomethinglikeGoodnight



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Breakfast Club (1985), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe-the breakfast club, Bullying, Detention, Domestic Violence, Fights, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Read this you'll love it, Stereotypes, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Verbal Abuse, even if you never saw the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethinglikeGoodnight/pseuds/SomethinglikeGoodnight
Summary: On Saturday, March 24, 2006, five students report at 7:00 a.m. for all-day detention at Worthington Christian High School in Columbus, Ohio. While not complete strangers, each of them comes from a different clique, and they seem to have nothing in common: the popular princess Ryan Ross, the state champion wrestler Josh Dun, the bookish Patrick Stump, the reclusive outcast Tyler Joseph, and the rebellious delinquent Brendon Urie.This isn't word for word I know I left some stuff out but it was a lot of typing so give me a break





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is flaming trash and I know it, you know it, ao3 knows it but I posted it anyway.

"Saturday...March 24, 2006. Worthington Christain High School, Columbus, Ohio. 43085. Dear Mr. Way...we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athelete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed..."

 

Worthington Christian High school. It's a sunny Saturday afternoon in Columbus Ohio. The streets busy with people going about with their weekend festivities. A group of girls walk by the school laughing to themselves and pointing as a silver BMW pulls into the front of the school, halted for a moment as the people inside converse briefly. 

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this dad, I didn't even do anything wrong! It's not like I'm _defective_ or anything." A young boy no older then 17 sulks in the passenger seat, absentmindedly twirling a lock of chestnut hair between his fingers as his father gazes at him wearily, one hand on the wheel and one hand on his son's arm. 

"I know your not, I'll make it up to you. We both know that skipping class to hang with friends doesn't make you defective." he sighs, watching as he son just huffs in annoyance and looks at the school with dread painted on his face. 

"Sooner you go in the sooner it's over bud." his father sighs again as the boy rolls his eyes and groans, wrenching open the door and slamming it before stomping up the concrete stairs to the high school, the double doors closing as another car pulls up.

"Is this the first time or the last time we do this?" A woman with blonde hair up in curls asks her son, who is sitting between her and her young daughter, pulling faces at her sixteen year old brother.

"...last." He mumbles, hiding shame under a curtain of strawberry blonde hair. 

"well, you better get in there and use the time to your advantage. Study." she demands. Fear flickers over her sons eyes and he says something he knows he really shouldn't. 

"Mom, we're not allowed to study. We just have to sit there and do nothing." He knows the minute he said it that it was a mistake, seeing his mothers face contort in frustration and nothing less than absolute irritation. 

"Well mister you better figure out a way to study." she spits through gritted teeth, followed by a small but snarky "yeah" from his younger sibling.

He stays silent, knowing he'll be scolded again if he speaks. He moves to leave the car. "Well go!" his mother snarls, and he quickly hops out off the car, and as soon as the door closes it speeds off, leaving the poor boy to stare at the school, a dull grey building in front of a clear blue sky. He mumbles to himself as he walks in, hating his mother for her harsh lectures. But little did he know that in the car behind him a boy was being given a talk very similar. 

"I screwed around, it's what guys do, they screw around." The man continues, oblivious to the fact that his son is not listening. he only tunes in when he father ends the sentence, "except you got caught sport." 

"I know..." His son replies, carding a hand through his curly dark brown hair. "Mom already lectured me about it." 

"Lectures are the least of your worries Joshua William. Do you want to miss a match?" the boy shakes his head, making eye contact with his father as he'd been taught to. "Now no respectable school is gong to give a scholarship to a trouble maker." he father finishes, bringing the conversation back to college, a topic Josh would rather not speak about.

he doesn't say a word, just exists the car and looks over his shoulder to see another car pulling into the school, and a boy walking up the sidewalk, scowl noticeable from even Josh's distance. Not wanting to socialize, Josh hops up the steps to the school, wrenching open the doors and letting them slam behind him.

An old busted up car makes it's way to the entrance, tires skidding as the scowling boy walks right in front of it without even a second glance. the passengers inside surge forward at the car's immediate stop, but make no noise whatsoever. A thin and grumpy looking boy emerges from the backseat, shutting the door carefully and walking to the passenger window as if to say something. the driver, presumably his parents, make no attempt to say goodbye or even argue with him before speeding out of the parking lot, leaving him in tears behind, watching as the car drives away without hesitation. 

 

When Josh enters the library, there are already two people there. The school princess Ryan Ross and another boy with long blonde he did not know, undoubtedly younger. Taking a chance, Josh motioned to the seat next to Ryan, who shrugged with a small, barely noticeable smile. Ryan Ross was know as the spoiled rich boy, running for prom king because why wouldn't he? As far as Josh was concerned, he was just a stuck up little prince who had all the girls, and many boys swooning over him. he sits down and shrugs off his cardinal colored varsity jacket, awaiting instruction. Just as the silence in the room settled, a series of crashes were heard as a boy stomped into the library, knocking over books and papers, basically destroying everything he saw. He eyed him with disgust when he figured out who he was. it was Brendon Urie. he should've known he'd see him at detention. This kid was literally a criminal, who spent most of his time in detention, rather then actual classes.

Without a word he forced the youngest teen out of his seat, a sophomore Josh guessed, and slumped down in the leather, putting his feet on another chair as the blonde boy scurried to the other side of the room and sat down, fear swimming clearly in his blue eyes.

The four teens watched in silence as one more kid entered the room. A small, thin boy hurried into the library, his back hunched as if to hide his face. He scurried to his seat and proceeded to plop down vigorously, still hiding his face in his hands. Josh looked away stifling a snicker, and watched as a man strode in, over confident and ominous. He recognized him as one off the schools toughest disciplinarians, Mr Way.

"Well well, here we are." he says softly, in a deep voice, putting the teens on edge. 

"Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but...um...I don't think I belong in here..." Ryan raises his hand and speaks uncertainly. 

Mr Way completely ignores him, droning on without so much as a glance. "It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways..." 

He hears the sound of Brendon hacking up spit and catching it in his mouth. Ryan makes a disgusted sound between a gag and a scoff and Josh would agree with him. "you may not talk, you will not move from these seats, and you," he walks over to Brendon and pulls the chair out from under his feet, "will not sleep." 

he walks to the front of the library, grabbing a stack of papers and handing them out. they're blank. "Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay, no less than a thousand words, describing to me who you personally think you are."

"is this some kind of joke?" Brendon sneers, flapping the paper in his hand with a smirk. 

"when I say essay...I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Urie?"

Brendon chuckles disrespectfully, "crys-tal."

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even--decide whether or not you care to return." the teacher smirks, watching as the youngest child raises his hand and stands hesitantly.

 "You know, I can answer that right now sir...That'd be "No", no for me. 'cause..." he starts, and the man waves him down. 

"sit down, Stump." 

"thank you sir." Stump says, sounding ungrateful. He sits again, keeping his eyes on the teacher. 

Ryan watches Way scans the room, eyes lined faintly with black, the newest trend that he hadn't seemed to grasp yet. He knew how to do it correctly, and snickered silently to himself over the teacher's desperate fashion attempt. 

"any questions?" he snarls, breaking the momentary silence.

"yeah I got a question." Ryan rolls his eyes at the sound of Brendon Urie's voice. 

Mr Way raises an eyebrow expectantly.

"Does Billy idol know you raided his wardrobe?" Ryan's mouth falls open in a small "o" Holding back a laugh at Urie's clever comment he had been thinking just seconds ago.

Mr Way however, does not see the humor or wit in his comment. "I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Urie, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns." Way exists the room, sitting at his desk in the office next to the library, peeking his head through to doorway to watch the students as they sit un-moving.

The five teens sit in silence begging to be broken. No pencils scratched. No chairs squeaked. only the faint sound of Way typing in the next room covered the uncomfortable quiet that had settled over the kids.  It seems now that Brendon has grown tired of the peace, and decides to crumple his essay paper, throwing over Ross's head and waiting for a response. Ryan sees the paper, turning to Josh who shrugs slightly before tapping his pencil on the desk in a fast rhythm. Brendon sighs loudly, blowing air out of his nose and leans back in his chair, balancing sneakers on the table while playing air guitar. the dark haired boy hums the opening guitar riff from Creams "Sunshine of Your Love", earning an eye roll from Ryan, who turns around with a scowl. Brendon relishes in the glare, baring his teeth slightly as he hums louder, winking slightly leaving a flustered Ryan to turn back around. 

"I can't believe this is actually happening to me..." he mutters, scoffing once more and picking at his nails.  "

Oh, shit! What're we s'posed to do if we hafta take a piss?" Brendon exclaims, jumping up in his seat. 

"please..." Ryan pleads quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

The sound of a fly being unzipped is heard and Josh spins around. "Hey, you are _not_ peeing in here!" he yells.

"Oh my god!" Ryan shrieks, covering his face. "

Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!" Brendon yells in fake worry. 

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!" Josh warns and Brendon gasps mockingly before sneering. 

"you're pretty sexy when you get angry...grrr!" he cackles before turning to the younger boy. "Hey why don'tcha close that door over there and we can have some fun with pretty boy over here." he gestures to Ryan.

Ross whips around and glares at Brendon, shooting daggers at him. "hey!" 

"hey!" Josh joins in and Brendon sneers again. 

"what I do?" 

"If I lose my temper you'll get totaled Urie, I'm warning you."

"totally?" Brendon asks, twirling a pencil around his fingers.

"totally." Josh growls.

"Why don't you just shut up! Nobody here is interested!" Ryan yells and makes hand motions no one really understands. It's Brendon's turn to scoff now. 

"oh really?" 

"Really!" Josh shouts and Brendon makes a pained face. 

"Well, ya see...it's a free country." he shrugs and Josh is infuriated. 

"Shut up!" 

"Will you stop? he's just trying to get a rise out of you! Ignore him!" Ryan commands, sounding extremely bratty.

Brendon smacks his gums. "...sweets?" 

Ryan turns around again and glowers at him. 

"you couldn't ignore me of you tried."

Ryan's cheeks flush, and he looks away as soon as he turned, suddenly very interested in his blank essay paper. 

Brendon hums to himself as he gets out of his seat and perches himself on top of a nearby railing, swing his legs over the side. "What do you say we close that door. We can't have any kind of party with Way checking us out every few seconds." 

"We aren't supposed to be having a-a party, we're supposed to be writing our papers." the blonde boy speaks up, meeting eyes with Brendon and looking away almost immediately.

"Well I don't plan on  _ever_ doing that paper, so how bout we get the party started?" he asks, receiving no response. 

"C'mon, can we just finish the paper, I have a meet next Saturday and I don't wanna miss it on account of you boneheads." Josh huffs and stares at Brendon. 

His eyes widen. "Oh no! a whole wrestling meet!" he yells with wide eyes, pretending to be distressed. 

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it, you've never competed for anything in your entire life!" Josh spits back. 

Brendon clutches his heart with mock hurt, leaning back in his chair. "Oh, I know...I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys!"

"Hey!" Ryan yells suddenly and Brendon raises an eyebrow. 

"What?"

"there's nothing wrong with that?" Ryan says quietly, eyes swimming with some emotion none of the teens can pinpoint. 

"wrong with what?" Brendon asks and Ryan looks taken aback.

"with...with...wrestling." he finishes softly. 

Suddenly they hear Way moving around out in the hall, so Brendon naturally  comes and sits in the chair between Josh and Ryan. He folds his hands on the table and grins. Way appears back into his office, oblivious to everything going on in the library. Brendon chuckles to himself and gets up. He starts walking towards the double doors that separate the library from the hallway.

"hey, umm, there's not supposed to be any monkey business." The blonde teen remarks, earning an eye roll from Brendon. 

"Young man...have you finished your paper?" He demands in a false stern voice, pointing at him. When he receives no response he spins right back around and goes about fiddling with the doors, not stopping until a lose screw falls out into his palm. 

"that's, that's school property there...you know, it doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with." The youngest boy says once again, jumping slightly as the door slams shut and Urie runs back to his seat. 

"That's very funny, come on, fix it!" Josh commands.

"am I a genius?" Brendon shrugs. 

"No, you're an asshole!" Josh yells. "Fix the door!"

"everybody just shhh!" Urie presses a finger to his lips, eyes wide as they hear Mr. Way shout from behind the closed doors.

"Goddammit!" 

The teens sit stiff in their seats, all eyes shifting nervously as the teachers bursts through the doors, locking eyes with each one. 

"Why is that door closed?" he asks, having already dealt with this before. "Why is that door closed!" he barks, scanning each face for guilt. 

"How're we s'posed to know? We're not s'posed to move, right?"  Brendon asks, shrugging innocently. 

The teacher turns to Ross, hoping there's one good kid in here. "Why's it closed?"

"I don't know sir. We've just been sitting here." he says, partially telling the truth. 

"Who closed that door!" he bellows, causing the children to jump.

"I think a screw fell out of it." Brendon murmurs.

"It just...closed, sir." Josh says, hoping he'll just forget it.

"Who!" The teacher yells again, louder, causing the thin boy who had been silent all morning to squeak in fear and hide his face. 

"he doesn't talk...sir." Brendon almost pleads.

"Give me that screw Urie." he says, as if he'd be able to fix it. 

"I don't have it." Brendon whispers.

"Give me that screw!" 

"I don't have it. screws fall out all the time the world's an imperfect place." Brendon trails off, looking up with innocent dark brown eyes. 

"excuse me sir, but why would anybody want to steal a screw?" Ryan raises his hand. This wasn't about the screw, anyone could see that. It was about dominance, taking the screw back from Brendon would show him he's not as tough as he makes himself about to be. But both the teacher and the student knew he wasn't going to cave anytime soon. 

"you watch your mouth young man." he says finally, striding out of the room and letting the door slam again behind him. He returns, pointing at Josh.

"Joshua Dun...get up here. Come on, front and center, let's go." he snaps his fingers as if the boy is a dog. 

Josh sighs and gets up, walking over to the still closed doors. 

"Hey, how come Joshua gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!" Brendon warns, standing up in his seat and waving his hands around. Ryan stifles a giggle.

Mr Way directs Josh as the move a magazine stand in front of the doors, it blocks the way out, but leaves a gap that the teacher can see through. He crosses his arms with a satisfied smirk, until Brendon makes another comment. 

"That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir." Brendon sneers as the teachers smile goes away, realizing that he's right. 

"Alright, what are you doing with this? Get this outta here for God's sake! What's the matter with you? Come on!" he scolds Josh, pulling the magazine stand away from the door, having it slam shut again. Josh walks back to his seat looking confused, but sits down none the less.

"You're not fooling anybody, Urie! The next screw that falls out is gonna be you!" Way warns, turning on his heel to exit. 

"eat my shorts." Brendon coughs. Way halts in his path, turning around slowly.

"what was that?"

"eat my shorts." Brendon says clearly, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!"

"Oh Christ!" Brendon sobs, throwing an arm over his face.

"You just bought one more right there!"  

Brendon removes his arm, his face displaying a shit eating grin. "Well, I'm free the Saturday after that...beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar."

"Good! 'Cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep goin'! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?"

"Nope." Brendon pops the "p"at the end, further angering the teacher. 

"I'm doing society a favor!" the teacher shouts and Josh is looking around like he's in a foreign country. 

"so?" Urie questions and the teachers face is turning bright red every time he says another word.

"That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?"

"Why not!" Brendon shouts.

"You got it! You got another one, right there! That's another one pal!" 

"Cut it out!" Ryan yells, making Brendon halt mid sentence. Ryan looks at him with a worried expression and mouths "stop" 

"You through?" The teacher asks, still sounding extremely annoyed. 

"Not even close, bud!" Brendon shouts back, Almost black hair flopping around as he screams.

"Good, you got one more right there!"

"Do you really think I give a shit?" Brendon makes a hand gesture and flops back in his seat, looking more irritated then mad.

"another..." Brendon glares at him. "you through?"

"how many is that?" 

"That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. Way here whether Billy Idol knew that he raided his closet." the strawberry blonde boy pipes up, eyes wide and nervous.

"You're mine Urie...for two months I gotcha! I gotcha!" My Way sneers, leaning forward on his feet.

"What can I say? I'm thrilled." he rolls his eyes. 

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Urie? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off."

he speaks to everyone now, avoiding Brendon's deadly stare. "Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I hafta come in here...I'm cracking skulls!" Brendon mouths the ending, having obviously heard it before.

way leaves the room, everything going deadly silent until the door shuts.

"FUCK YOU!" Brendon bellows, causing the other four to jump in their seats once more. Tyler looks up from his hands and gazes at the boy, watching as he sits back and repeats the curse word quietly. 

Way says nothing, only sits at his desk and covers his face with his hands, sighing loudly. 

The clock now reads 10:22, and the five kids sit in pure, unadulterated boredom. Ryan is sitting with his head in his hands, sighing dramatically every few minutes. Josh sits folding his essay paper into little table footballs. The blonde boy is seemingly asleep, back rising and falling in a slow pattern. Only the quite thin boy is doing anything productive, drawing a picture in his lap, as if not to let anyone see. 

Josh's head rises to the sound of pages being ripped out of a book. He turns his head slowly to see Brendon sitting atop a railing, ripping page after page out of a thick book, watching them float slowly down to the carpeted floor. 

"That's real intelligent." Josh scoffs as Brendon rips three pages out at once. 

"You're right...it's wrong to destroy literature..." he says in between tears. 

Josh scoffs again, giving him a tired look and the strawberry blonde boy wakes up, looking around with a confused expression.

"Big deal...nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy." Brendon huffs, throwing the book aside.

"Speak for yourself..." Josh mumbles, turning to Ryan. 

"Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language!" Brednon exclaims, and Josh ignores him, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you grounded tonight?" He asks Ryan and receives a half ass shrug. Brendon lowers his eyes at the two but says nothing.

"I don't know, my mom said I was but by dad told me to just blow her off." Ryan laughs lightly. "Why?"

"Big party at Wentz', parents are in Europe. Should be pretty wild..." He trails off. 

"Sounds pretty wild." Ryan giggles.

"Can you go?"

"Doubt it."

"How come?" Josh raises an eyebrow and Ryan sighs.

"Well 'cause if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because because my father says it's okay. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute... divorce..." 

"Who do you like better?" Brendon says  suddenly, causing both of them to turn to him. 

"Excuse me?"

"Who would you rather live with, if there was a divorce?"

"I dunno, I'd probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me...it's like they use me just to get back at each other." Ryan says defiantly, crossing his arms with a huff. "They could care less." 

"HA!" There's a loud laugh from the back of the room and all eyes turn to see the quiet boy looking utterly furious. 

he is met with wide eyes and shocked expressions. He blows the fluffy brown hair off of his forehead and grins, revealing crooked teeth. 

"Shut up!" Ryan shrieks. 

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Josh rolls his eyes at Ryan, looking at The smaller boy curiously. 

"Well if I didn't, nobody else would." Ryan mumbles

"aww you're breakin my heart." Josh whines, gripping his shirt.

"Joshie?" Brendon asks, jumping down from the railing and walking to him. "You get along with your folks?"

"Well if I say yes, I'm an idiot right?"

"You're an idiot anyway...But if you say you get along with your parents well you're a liar too!" Brendon yells, catching them all off guard. 

"You know something, man...If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you!" josh shouts, standing up and shoving the dark haired boy, earning a snarl.

Brendon points his middle finger at the floor. "You hear this? want me to turn it up?" He flips his hand around and flips Josh off.

"hey guys..c'mon." The blonde boy starts, standing up. 

"...I don't like my parents either, I don't...I don't get along with them...their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko!" He laughs nervously, Josh shoving him away.

"Listen, you're a parent's wet dream, alright kid?" Brendon says gently, pushing him away. 

"hey!"

 "Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinda clothes. But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" Brendon asks, giving puppy eyes.

"Hey! He has a name!" Josh shouts and Brendon raises an eyebrow.

"Really? what's his name then?" He replies, looking smug as Josh shuffles nervously. 

"...what's your name kid?" he sighs and the blonde boy looks at the floor.

"patrick." he mutters. 

"See?" Josh gestures to a nervous looking Patrick, who tries to avoid the attention.

"my condolences." Brendon rolls his eyes and walks over to Ryan, sitting on the desk in front of him. "What's your name sweetheart?" 

"Ryan?" He says, almost as if he's surprised Brendon doesn't know who he is already. 

"Oh really? You thought I'd know you by now? Newsflash honey, you aren't as important as you thought." 

Ryan flips Brendon off, causing him to stumble backwards. 

"Woah, such obscene gestures from such a pristine boy!" He wails, throwing his hands up.

"I'm not that pristine." he spits, eyeing Brendon curiously.

Brendon bends down so he's eye to eye with Ryan. 

"are you a virgin?"

Ryan stays silent, and picks at his cuticles. A small smirk blooms across Brendon's face as he analyzes the boy. 

"I bet you a million dollars that you are." 

There is still no response from Ryan. Who refuses to look up.

"have you even ever kissed a girl on the mouth?" Ryan looks up at this, eyebrows pulling together in an expression anyone could detect as fury. 

Brendon clears his throat slightly, smirk widening. "Or a boy for your sake?" Ryan's eyes well at this, a reaction Brendon, or anyone else for that matter, wasn't expecting.

"I...." Ryan opens his mouth to say something but trails off, looking Brendon right in the eyes. Honey colored irises battling dark brown ink. 

"Hey, leave him alone!" Josh warns, steeping closer. 

"you gonna make me?" Brendon asks, crossing his arms.

"Yeah." Josh stands tall, puffing out his chest.

"You and how many of your friends?" Brendon laughs to himself.

"No one else. Just me." Josh takes another step forward. In a flash, Brendon goes to hit him but Josh grabs his arm midar and pins him to the ground using some sort of wrestling move none of the others can identify.

"I don't wanna get into to this with you man..." Brendon grumbles from his face in the carpet.

Josh stands, straightening his hoodie. "Why not?"

"'Cause I'd kill you...It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother." Brendon stands as well, walking to the back of the room and sitting atop a desk. 

"Bullshit.." Josh turns his back on him, walking over to  Ryan who sits in muted shock.

The sound of a switchblade clicking breaks the silence and the four teens whip around to see Urie holding a knife, who sneers and proceeds to stab the sharp metal into a chair. 

"Let's end this right now. You don't talk to him...you don't look at him and you don't even think about him! You understand me?" Josh yells, pointing a finger at Urie who yawns into his hand. 

"I'm _trying_ to help him." 

"How? By being a homophobic asshole?" 

"Don't you even  _think_ you can come in here and tell me what I am! You don't  know the half of it bud!" Brendon shouts, teeth bared and fists clenched. It take the oher four off gaurd, seeing him so defensive when he's normally emotionless. Just as he slumps back down, a man comes in pushing a trash can and mop.

"Hey Patrick? How ya doin?" The man asks and Brendon scoffs.

"Your dad work here?" 

Patrick looks away, red tinting his cheeks as he tries to avoid the janitor trying to make conversation with the boy.

"uh, Frank?" the man looks up at the sound of his name, rolling his eyes when he realizes who said it.

"what?"  
  


"can I ask you a question?" Brendon puts his feet up on the desk.

"sure."

"how does one become a janitor?"

"you wanna be a janitor?" he asks.

"No I just wanna know how one becomes a janitor because Joshua here, is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts..." Josh sighs, looking sadly at the poor guy Brendon's harassing. 

"Oh, really? You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Peon? Huh? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things...I look through your letters, I look through your lockers..." Brendon's eyes widen and his mouth falls open slightly.

"I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do...I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends. By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast!" he finishes with a false smile at the student's groans and exits without his equipment. 

 

The clock now reads 11:45, Brendon is sitting alone behind Ryan whistling a high tune and looking around the room with a bored expression. Suddenly, Patrick joins in. Then Josh, Then Ryan, and even the boy in the back makes small high noises. The five sit, performing their little acapella routine, until Way walks in and the tune dies, the only sound left is Brendon whistling the now low tune of Beethoven's fifth. 

"All right girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch..." Way says loudly, causing them all to jump from their calm postures. 

"here?" Josh asks and Way nods. 

"here."

"Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir!" 

"well I don't care what you think Joshua!" the teacher retorts, leaving Josh to sulk in his seat.

"Uh, Gerard? Excuse me, Gee...will milk be made available to us?" Brendon asks from his position lounging in the chair. 

"we're extremely thirsty." Josh says. 

"I have a very low tolerance for dehydration." Ryan says suddenly, a small smile forming. 

"I've seen him dehydrated, it's pretty gross." Josh chimes in, earning a small giggle from Ryan that Way seems to overlook. 

Way rolls his eyes and points at Josh. "You." His eyes scan the room before locking on the quiet boy. "And you. Hey, what's his name? Wake him. Wake him up!" 

But Tyler is awake, and he has no clue why this dude thinks he's asleep. 

"There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Lets go!" Way snaps his fingers as the two boys wander to the halls. 

Josh sighs loudly and walks loudly as he tromps through the hallway, the other boy trailing behind him like a puppy. 

"So, what's your poison?" Josh asks, receiving no response from the other. 

"what do you drink?" 

No answer.

"forget I asked..." he huffs and crosses his arms.

"vodka." Josh jumps at the voice, turning around to see the boy grinning, brown eyes expressionless. 

"Vodka? when do you drink vodka?" 

"Whenever." He shrugs, still smiling at Josh. 

"is that why your here?" Josh asks and the boy frowns, a look Josh decides doesn't suit him as well as a smile.

"why are you here?" he spits back.

Josh leans against a wall, "Um, I'm here today...because uh, because my coach and my father don't want me to blow my ride. See I get treated differently because uh, Coach thinks I'm a winner. So does my old man. I'm not a winner because I wanna be one... I'm a winner because I got strength and speed. Kinda like a race horse. That's about how involved I am in what's happening to me."

The boy rolls his eyes, "Yeah? That's very interesting. Now why don't you tell me why you're really in here." Josh just shrugs and keeps walking.

"forget about it." 

Five minutes later Josh lugged seven cans of coke back to the library, watching the other boy run ahead and look around every corner before continuing, as if he expected something to come after them. 

he placed them on the table in front of Ryan, each kid walking up to get one. 

Everyone starts getting out their lunches. 

"Where's your lunch?" Ryan asks Brendon and he shrugs.

"Your wearing it." 

Ryan rolls his eyes and gets a black box out of his backpack. Brendon grabs a coke and throws it to the brunette boy, who catches it without even looking up from his notebook. 

"what's that?" Brendon asks, leaning over Ryan's shoulder and examining his lunch.

"Sushi." Ryan says, picking up a pair of chopsticks. 

"Su-shi?" Brendon asks, earning a laugh from Ryan.

"You know, raw fish, rice, and seaweed?" he explains, picking up a piece and pointing at it.

"You won't accept someone's tongue in your mouth yet you'll eat that?" 

"basically." Ryan eats the sushi, and turns to see Josh grab five sandwiches out of his bag, along with chips, cookies, and milk. 

"Wow." Brendon says under his breath, walking over to Patrick and looking through his bag, looking uninterested. 

Tyler sits in the back alone, sipping at his coke with two hands and munching on a mixture of pixie sticks and captain crunch. 

After the five of them finish lunch. way is till nowhere to be seen. Brendon gets up out of his chair and casually walks to the double doors. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Josh asks and he looks over his shoulder. 

"Gotta get somethin outta my locker." Brendon says casually, opening the doors. Surprisingly, Ryan gets up and scampers after him. So does  Patrick. Then the brunette. And Josh just sits there sighing until he finally rolls his eyes and follows them out the doors.

It's a blur of red as they walk through the halls, the walls lined with shiny red metal. They reach one covered in graffiti that reads "touch and you die, fag!" 

"Classy." Josh mumbles as he inspects the tiny noose hung over the lock. 

"I try." Brendon snickers, opening it and pulling out a ziploc bag full of green herbs.

Patrick sniffs the air, "it's drugs."

"screw that Urie, put it back!" Josh commands but receives no response as Brendon walks away. 

"Drugs. the boy has marijuana." Patrick says in complete shock, eyes popping out of his head. Ryan follows after Brendon once again and so does Josh. "That was marijuana." Patrick breathes, watching them go.

"Do you approve of this?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "

After acquiring what Brendon apparently "needed to survive", the group of teens started a brisk walk down the hall, only four of the five concerned about the repercussions of being caught by Way.  

We'll cross through the lab then double back." Said Brendon, sauntering down the hall. 

"You better be right, if Way cuts us off it'll be your fault asshole!"' Josh huffs, aggravated beyond belief. 

"What did he say? Where are we going?" Ryan asks, oblivious to everything going on and looking at Brendon's pocket quizzically. 

Brendon halts, eyes widening and they can just faintly see Way crossing the far hall, whistling the tune they had been previously performing. 

"wait, wait hold it! We have to go through the cafeteria!" 

"No, the activities hall!" Josh interrupts. 

"hey man you don;t know what you're talking about!" Brendon hisses, eyeing Josh

"you don't know what  _ you're _ talking about!" Josh retaliates.

Brendon sighs in an annoyed way, rolling his eyes and his steps falter for a few moments. 

"We aren't listening to you, we are going this way..." Josh says quietly, not wanting to start something else. 

Brendon huffs in opposition but follows anyway as the group turns around and rounds an corner, running to the end of the hall only to have the next half closed by iron gates, preventing them from continuing. 

"Shit!" Josh curses, kicking the ground in fury. 

"Great idea, Jackoff!" Brendon hollers, throwing his hands up to further accentuate his frustration

"Fuck you." Josh mutters and Brendon's ears go bright red. 

"Fuck all of you!" Ryan squeaks, averting the attention from Josh to him. 

"We're dead..." Patrick yells exasperated and puts his hands on his head. 

"No, just me!" Brendon says in response, causing Patrick's eyebrow to raise. 

"What do you mean?" Patrick cocks his head like a dog, as if trying to understand Brendon's antics. 

"Go back to the library, keep this with you  _ at all times! _ " He says in a warning tone, grabbing the bag of weed and stuffing it in Patricks pants.

"What wha....?" Patrick looks up, eyes wide and he shivers. 

Brendon doesn't reply, only turns around and sprints away screaming "I WANNA BE AN AIRBORNE RANGER!" 

The rest of the group turns to one another, confused faces looking back at even more confused faces before they sprint back down the hall, opposite of Brendon. 

When they arrive back to the library, snug in their seats, it's only a matter of time before the double doors swing open and Way enters, leading Brendon in by his collar. 

"get your stuff, let's go!" way shouts, releasing Brendon with force causing him to stumble forward, shooting him a dirty look over his shoulder. 

"Mr wise guy has taken it upon himself to have some fun in the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you but you will be without his services for the rest of the day." Way announces to the group and they all sigh, staying still and expressionless. 

"B-O-O-H-O-O" Brendon snarls, rolling his eyes and gathering his coat and other miscellaneous belongings. 

"everything's a joke to you Urie, that fire alarm you pulled sure was a joke. What if it was your house that was on fire?" 

Brendon scoffs, rolling his eyes once more. 

"better yet, what if your dope was on fire?" 

Brendon chuckles lowly, eyes dark. "impossible sir, It's in Patrick's underwear." 

Josh giggles slightly, trying to cough to cover it up. 

"You think this is funny Dun? You think this is a joke? You think he's bitchin? Let me tell you, go visit ol Urie in a few years and see just how god damn funny he is!" way shouts, and Brendon immediately goes magenta, looking at the floor and avoiding Ryan's eyes when he tries to silently communicate. 

"What's the matter Brendon, you gonna cry?" Way teases and puts his hand on Brendon's shoulder. the second skin makes contact Brendon flinches and jumps away, scowling and lowering his eyes. 

"i expected better manner's from you, dick!" he spits before turning around and stomping out of the hallway, smoke practically coming out of his ears. 

Brendon sighs, looking around the dimly lit closet way has shoved him into and he wonders if this is school protocol or child abuse. 

""This is the last time Urie, this is the last time you make me look bad in front of those kids. I make 31,000 dollars a month, a have a home, a life, and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you. But someday man, someday when you're clear outta this school and you've forgotten about this place and they've forgotten about you, i'll be there. And I'll kick the living shit out of you." 

Brendon's eyes widen in disbelieving as way licks his lips slightly. 

"Are you threatening me?" 

"What are you gonna do about it? Who are you gonna tell? You think someone would take your word over mine? Think anyone would believe you? I'm a good guy around here, a swell dude... you're a lying sack of shit! Oh you're a real tough guy aren't you? How bout you prove it huh? I wanna know how tough you are, right here, right now c'mon show me how tough you are!" 

Brendon just sits there, breathing heavily and gulping audibly. way leans forward and sneers. Brendon blinks and Way fakes a punch, Brendon flinching. 

"that's what I thought, you're nothing but a gutless piece of shit!" Way snarls, leaving the closet and slamming the door. Brendon looks around for a moment, blinking back almost nonexistent tears and standing up. Glancing around the small area once more he devises a plan. A plan that includes getting back to the library and continuing his chat with all his new "friends." 

Carefully he climbed up a stack of wobbly boxes, solely for the purpose of getting to the exhaust vent coming out of the wall. 

He had an idea.

He never thought it was a good one though. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The vent was hot. Stifling even. And Brendon panted as he crawled through it one elbow at a time, cringing at the small creaks and watching out for small bugs that tried to crawl all over him. 

Suddenly, the vent starts to shake and Brendon curses to himself, trying to steady his movements but the entire pipe falls through, and suddenly he's descending down thirty feet below, straight into a sofa positioned under him. 

He'd consider it the luckiest day of his life. 

"Well shit..." He mumbles to himself, rolling off the couch and scurrying back to the library, waving excitedly to the other kids. 

"Jesus Christ almighty!" Way yells from the office, storming into the library and looking around. In the time it took him to get out of his seat, Brendon had dived under Ryan and Josh's table, sitting in a ball by their legs. 

"God dammit, what in God's name is going on in here?!" he screams, and the kids just sit in bemused silence. Ryan's eyes dart around the room and Josh is just trying to hold in his laughter at the whole situation. 

"What was that ruckus?" He demands, eyeing up each and every face. 

"what ruckus?" Josh asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"could you describe the ruckus?" Patrick asks, sarcasm dripping from his mouth. 

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus?" Way argues. 

Brendon sighs from under the table, yawning slightly. He looks at his fingernails for a moment before glancing up at Ryan's legs. A mischievous smirk overtakes his face for a quick second and without thinking, he leans forward and sticks his face between his legs that are currently covered by skinny jeans. 

Ryan lets out a short high yelp, blushing profusely and squeezes his legs together, Brendon's face still there, which prompts him to mover farther. 

Ryan pushes his chair backwards with a squeal, which he covers up with a loud cough, promoting the rest of the group to start a coughing fit as well. 

"was...was that the ruckus you were talking about sir?" Josh asks. 

"No it wasn't, that wasn't the noise I was talking about. And when I find out whose behind it, I guarantee this won't be your last detention." He snarls and the boy in the back snorts. 

"That goes for all of you, I will not be made a fool of!" he turns to Ryan specifically, pointing his finger. After seeing the kid's blank stares he sighs and storms away, toilet seat cover still attached to his pants from long ago. 

The second he leaves the room all the teens erupt in laughter, except for Ryan who waits for Brendon to rise from his position under the table to slap him across the face. 

"It was an accident!" 

"You're an asshole!" 

"sue me..." Brenodn rolls his eyes and saunters over to Patrick and holds out his palm. 

"weed, pot, hash, plant, doob, bush...." he mumbles, and Patrick furiously digs through his pockets until he pulls out a cloudy bag of the green herb. 

"You're not going to blaze up in here!" Josh yells as Brendon takes a shiny rainbow lighter out of his pocket and shrugs. 

Brendon ignores him, rolling his deep brown eyes and strolling down the library, flopping down on a dusty sectional and watching with a smirk as Ryan follows him like a puppy, Patrick as well, and finally Tyler. 

Josh huffs in opposition, looking around for a few seconds until finally crossing over to the other half of the room and sitting next to him. 

"aw shit..." he mumbles, scowling as the joint is passed around the room. 

He's against it. 

It'll throw him off his game. 

But once Tyler smiles and hands it to him...

he just can't say no. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick, Brendon and Ryan are sitting in a circle and laughing hysterically. Brendon lights Ryan up and he coughs the smoke out Patrick laughs at him. He exhales and tries to eat the smoke.

"Chicks, cannot hold their smoke!  That's what it is!" Patrick giggles. 

"Do you know how popular I am?  I'm so popular, everybody loves me sooo much, at this school..." Ryan sways side to side with a fond smile painting his face. 

"Poor baby." Brendon rolls his eyes and takes another long drag of his joint and looks over as Josh emerges from a really smokey room.  He inhales another puff and then starts dancing to everybody's applause.

 "Thank you, thank you." he bows ridiculously and  Patrick claps hysterically

 

Down in the school basemnt, Gerard Way is distracting himself from the boring teens upstairs by looking through files. 

"Mister, oh mister Joseph...a history of slight mental illness?  Wooh, no wonder he's so fucked up!

All the sudden the door is opening and Frank walks in, startled by seeing Gerard.

"Oh, Mr Way..."

"Hey Frank, how you doin'?" he smiles genuinely and Frank tilts his head to the side

"Good..."

"Good, what's up?" Gerard sighs, leaning away from the drawers.

 "Not much, what are you doing in the basement files?" He raises an eyebrow at the other man.

"Oh, nothin' here.  I'm just doin' a little homework here..."

 "Homework, huh?" His tone is accusatory and Gerard looks at the ground for a split second. 

 "Yeah..."

Frank snatches the file he's holding and looks over the cover, his eyes flashing with knowing curiosity.  

"Confidential files...hmmm?"

 "Look, Frank...this is a highly sensitive area and I, I tell you something...certain people would be very very embarrassed.  I would really appreciate it if this would be something that, that you and I could keep between us..." He trails off 

"What're you gonna do for me, man?" Frank asks and Gerard swallows roughly, looking over him quickly.

"Well, well what would you like?" 

"Got fifty bucks?"

"What?"

"fifty bucks..." Frank repeats, staring him in the eyes and Gerard is almost disappointed. 

almost.

                              

 Back up in the library the kids take it to themselves to learn a little bit about each other. They're huddled around a statue in the back of the library with their bags and purses and wallets out for people to go through.

 Brendon is playingwith one of Ryan's cosmetic brushes, rubbing it over his face and closing his eyes at the seemingly soft feel. Ryan is going through his wallet, dumping out a stack of pictures and looking over them 

"Are all of these your girlfriends?" He asks curiously, eyes flickering up to Brendon then back down quickly. 

"Some of em...." 

"What about all the other ones?" He cocks his head and Brendon shrugs. 

"Some of them I consider my girlfriends, some of them I just consider..." 

"Consider what?" 

"Consider if I want to...hang out with them or not." 

Ryan makes a face "You don't believe in just one guy...one girl?" he says it unsure, almost as if he wanted to say something else and changed his mind.

"Do you?" Brendon retorts and Ryan blushes bright red, almost the color of lipstick Brendon is holding.

"I..."

"That's what I thought." He sneers, looking away from Ryan looking guilty and disappointed. 

 Across the room Tyler watches as Josh and Patrick look in each other's wallets. He watches Josh closely, and cuts to Patrick, looking sour.

"This is one of the worst fake ID I've ever seen..." Josh laughs, holding out the card to Tyler who nods in agreement. "Do you realize you made yourself sixty eight and mexican Stump?" He laughs again and Patrick shrugs. 

 "it's worked, anyway." 

"why do you even need one, you're phased by weed I don't think you're using it for beer.

"I wanna vote." Patrick shrugs and when Josh laughs for the third time Tyler looks up suddenly. 

"You wanna see what's in my bag?"

"No!" patrick exclaims in a scared way and Josh shrugs with a nervous expression. 

Tyler looks hurt, staring at Josh with watery eyes and he scowls as he just stands up and dumps his bag on the floor. A pile of cassets, a player, crumples papers, receipts, little tins and some clothes fall out onto the floor at Josh's feet. 

"Holy shit!  What is all that stuff?" He gasps, wanting to touch it but looking cautious. 

"Do you always carry all this shit with you?" Patrick asks and Tyler shrugs

"Yeah...I always carry this much 'shit' in my bag," he crosses his arms "never know when you've gotta run. My home life is unsatisfying."

"Run?" Josh asks 

"I don't have to run away and live in the street...I can run away and go to the ocean, I can go to the country, I can go to the mountains. I can go to Israel, Africa, Afghanistan..."

Patrick looks appalled "...you wanna get in on this Josh? Tyler here says, he wants to run away, because his home life is unsatisfying..."

Josh leans forward with a gentle expression. "Well everyone's home lives are unsatisfying...If it wasn't, people would live with there parents forever..." Tyler and him make quick eye contact before they both look away. 

"Yeah, yeah I understand. But I think that his goes beyond what you consider normal unsatisfying..."

"I don't know man." Josh sighs "What's wrong dude?"

"Nevermind...forget it, everything's cool!" Tyler yells, aggravated, and starts putting stuff back in his bag.  

"What's the deal?" Josh asks nervously and Tyler scowls  

"No!  There's no deal, Sporto. Forget it, leave me alone." 

"Wait a minute," Josh's face is gentle and his voice is soft. "Now you're carrying all that crap around in your bag. Either you really wanna run away or you want people to think you wanna run away."

"Eat shit Josh Dun!" Tyler screams, getting up and stalking away, leaving Josh confused. He jumps up and starts to follow her. 

"hey, c'mon let's talk." he proposes and tyler keeps his back to the older boy. 

"No." 

"Why not?"

"Go away."

"Where do you want me to go?' 

"Hell."

Josh turns away and Tyler starts to cry, wiping his face but not preventing the tears

"You have problems." he says in a choked voice. 

"Oh I have problems?" Josh retorts  

"You do everything everybody ever tells you to do, that is a problem!"

"Okay, fine...but I didn't dump my bag out on the couch and invite people into my problems...Did I? So what's wrong?  What is it?  Is it bad?  Real bad?  Parents?" Josh asks, leaning into Tyler's face and he keeps crying. 

 "yeah." 

"What do they do to you?"

"They ignore me, completely." 

"Yeah..." Josh nods "Yeah..." 

They both start crying quietly. 

 

Back again in the basement Gerard and Frank sit talking.

"What did you want to be when you were young?" Gerard asks, back against the wall and energy drink in his hand.

 "When I was a kid, I wanted to be John Lennon..." Frank trails off, looking at the towering boxes in front of them.

"don't be a goof!  I'm trying to make a serious point here...I've been teaching, for twenty two years, and each year...these kids get more and more arrogant." 

"Aw bull shit, man.  Come on Way, the kids haven't changed, you have! You took a teaching position, 'cause you thought it'd be fun, right? Thought you could have summer vacations off...and then you found out it was actually work...and that really bummed you out."

"But these kids give me zero respect, it's what I deserve!" 

"Gerard, if you were sixteen, what would you think of you?" he asks snarkily and Gerard rolls his eyes. 

"Do you really think I give a shit about what these kids think of me?" he asks incredulously 

"yes I do." Frank nods. 

Gerard takes a sip of his drink and rolls his shoulders. "You think about this...when you get old, these kids; when I get old, they're gonna be runnin' the country."

"Mhmm." 

"Now this is the thought that wakes me up in the middle of the night...That when I get older, these kids are gonna take care of me..." Gerard whispers, horrified and closes his eyes. 

"I wouldn't count on it!" Frank laughs, holding his stomach and Gerard rolls his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't you....forget about me..."  
> *don't don't don't don't.*


End file.
